


President

by klutzy_girl



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "Vermont Is For Lovers, Too", but veers off from there. When Josie Marcus is elected president, no one is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	President

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Scandal and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

The win had been expected, but Josie was still shocked when the results came in and declared she was the next president of the United States. Her whole body went numb with shock for a few seconds. “Are you okay?” Candace asked.

Josie nodded before breaking out into a smile. “I won!”

“Yes, you did. Congratulations, Madame President.” Olivia beamed and pulled her in for a hug. She was glad Josie won (although she was a little bad sad Fitz lost because she still loved him). This was great news.

“I’ve been elected the fucking President.” Josie still couldn’t believe it. All the polls showed before the election had shown her above everyone else and the election results proved it, but it was surreal that this had actually happened. Plus, there had been that slight misstep with Candace faking the break-in, but her daughter had come clean when she couldn’t take the guilt over her taking the fall. They had moved past that, however, and were better than ever. They were actually working through a lot of things now.

“You’re the first female president of America, too. That’s pretty awesome,” Abby chimed in. She patted Josie on the shoulder and then walked away to go talk to somebody.

“I need to sit down.” Now Josie felt a little dizzy and she let Olivia and Candace lead her to a chair. She put her head between her knees and took a few deep breaths. “Alright, I want to make a few tweaks to my acceptance speech, but is President Grant doing his concession speech first or what?” She couldn’t remember.

“We’re dealing with that right now.” Olivia smiled at her again.

Josie had been working for this for a long time and she was thrilled her dream had come true. She was going to try her best and hoped the people loved her. She couldn’t wait to start in January. She was going to take this job seriously.

Josie couldn’t get over how amazing this opportunity was. She wasn’t going to squander it. She was the right person for his job and she wasn’t about to let anybody down. She’d do her job right and hoped Americans were proud of her.

A few hours later, after Fitz gave his concession speech (Mellie and Cyrus had raged for a long time over the loss), Josie went on stage and delivered her own speech. 

When she officially took over the position in January, Josie changed things for the better. Fitz had practically run everything into the ground, unbeknownst to the American people, and she tried her best to fix it (not always easy, however). She was also elected to a second term after she didn’t disappoint and did her job well. 

Josie left her position to another great woman of power - Mellie Grant, now divorced and with her own political career. They had actually become good friends during the past eight years. Josie even voted for her because Mellie proved she was capable of the job and would be a good president.

Strong, kick-ass woman getting things done? That was the best anyone could hope for and they didn’t squander their momentous opportunities. They had some fuck-ups along the way, but they were minor and quickly fixed. Nothing could stop either of them from doing what they wanted to do. They were successful and didn’t take shit from anyone. Josie Marcus and Mellie Grant were role models to many women across the world and that was amazing. They inspired others – if these two women could be president, other women could do whatever they wanted to do. They weren’t held back by anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days ago and ended up getting Jossed, but I liked it anyway. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
